young justice adventure
by DeAtHlY DrEaMeR
Summary: What happens when The young justice league is a secret that not even the justice league knows about? What happens when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

young justice gathered in the briefing room to discuss what information they have obtained so far.

" All the information we have put together gives us the same story." the teams leader said depressingly.

" How does it give us the same story all the information we gathered is different?" Robin asked.

"Hes got a point" Kid Flash said while eating a bag of chips.

"They are gathering information for somebody well something actually" Aqualad responded.

All of his teammates are looking at him like hes nuts. They are all wondering the same thing what is the something and does it mean bad news for the world. Just as Artemis was about to ask him what it was the computer interrupted her.

" Alert 6 unknown people are walking into the Cave stay cautious" the Computer advised them.

"Robin check the security cameras and see who it is quickly" Aqualad ordered.

"Already on it. Now lets see who our new friend is" the raven hair boy said.

"Will your hurry up with it we don't have all day" Superboy barked at him.

"Alright calm down." He looked at the security camera footage and saw something that he new would eventually happen.

"Is it bad?' Megan asked politely after 5 minutes of waiting patiently.

"The Justice League" Robin answered.

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

~To be continued~

Did you like it? I'm sorry for the short chapter chapter 2 will be longer.

P.S. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

young justice adventures chapter 2

"So just put the mountain into lockdown" an aggrivated Artemis shouted.

"They are already in the mountain," robin said "and keep your voice down we don't know where they are yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HEELLLLOO ANYBODY HEEERRREE!" a strange yet familiar voice called out .

"Will you be quiet," someone harshly hissed " You are going to give out our position."

"Well" The man replied very defensively " I promised my nephew i would pick him up from school on time today."

"It's 6:30" someone snorted.

"Dammit can I leave." he pleaded with the dark figure.

"No," he said simply.

"But-" he was about to begin his long complaining session but that ended when he saw his nephew standing there with 5 other Super Hero teens.

"When should I kill her now or later," He said putting his bow into position.

"There will be no kiling on this MISSION," the big blue boyscout stated" But a lot of interrigstion, yes i would think so."

"That would be to easy," The green figured man said," We could teach them a valuable lesson in lieing and what could happen if you dont tell the truth."

" I agree, we shall do what we came here to do," the king said "Fight."

At this The Flash went charging towards Kid flash, who in return ran and they both started attacking eachother. Superman flew at Superboy who went up higher in the air and a nasty brawl began. The same came with the others aquaman after aqualad, Martian Manhunter after Miss. Martian who entered a mental mid war. Green Arrow begean to fire arrows at Artemis who in turn fired explosive arrows at a raft which eventually came down. Batman went after Robin, he tossed multiple batarangs at him and a combintation of punches and didn't go easy on him at all. Eventually all of the mentors had their partners tied up.

"Now what is going on Robin," Batman said roughly that all the partners figited but Robin who was used to it because he got in trouble a little to often.

"Well thats Artemis, Aqualad, Kid Flash-" "I know who they are, i asked you what is going on here?"

"Yeah, we have been tracing the activity in here for weeks, we got suspicious so we dcided to intervene." Flash said.

Robin, who got out of his handcuffs, stood up. _Maybe I can get out of this somehow_ he thought. "Woah. what am i doing here, Batman where are we?"

"Dont tell me the best thing he can come up with is amnesia." Artemis asked Kid Flash.

"Well if it works, im in for it. If im grounded one more time in not allowed desert for a whole week!" Kid flash whispered back.

"Wow how depressing kid idiot." Artemis said.

"Hey, my aunt is gonna bake apple pie and im not missing out on that!" he shouted

"Will you two be quiet." Aqualad ordered.

"Robin, thats enough." Being dismissed Robin sat back down.

"I cant believe thats the best you could come up with," Superboy snorted.

"Well i wanna see you get yoursef out of this, Robin replied.

"Watch and learn" Superboy said.

"Superboy i dont think-" "Relax Megan i have this" All Miss Martian could do is blush.

"What Robin was trying to say is that all we wanted to do is acheieve a goal."Superboy began.

"And that goal would be.." Green Arrow asked.

"Well if you would shut up and let me explain i would tell you," Superboy replied.

"Sheesh someone has an attitude." Flash commented.

"Oh my God, you dont think he s going to tell do you," Megan asked Aqualad.

"I do not think he would do such a thing, or at leastr i hope." Aqualad replied.

"He better not or i swear ill-" "Nervous matian in the house Arty, i dont think youshould be threatening peoples lives" said Robin.

"He has a point" Kid flash pointed out. "Oh shut up Bawatch."

"HEYY-" "And thats why we are here today" Superboy then took his seat.

The mentors then gathered to discuss what they were told and determine what actions to be taken to improve this.

"Yoo Supes what did you tell them anyway." Kidflash asked.

"You'll see." Super replied woith a smirk.

"Robin we are leaving." Batman announced walking towards the teleporters.

"But Batman-" "NOW" "Yes Sir"

After they left silence remained in the room.

"So, Flash you wanner lend me a hand and untie me." "Wow i think your aunt is baking apple pie tonight. See ya." Flash said leaving as well.

"NOO MUST HAVE APPLE PIE!" Kid Flash shouted as he literally slid to the teleporter.

"He is a bigger idiot then i thought he was." said Artemis."I can leave you tied too ya know?" said Green Arrow. "Ill shut up now"

TO BE CONTINUED~~~


	3. Chapter 3

All of the mentors took their partners home. Robin knew he was in trouble as the ride in the batmobile was completely silent.

When they arrived to the Batcave, Robin felt the long lecture he was going to get. But Batman just went and sat at the coputer.

"Go to bed Robin I will deal with you later." Batman said while looking at computer files.

"I don't understand why you are still so mad I mean we explained everything to you." Robin said while he walked towards the elevator.

Batman finally turned around to look at Robin. "You don't get it do you Robin"

"Get what? That you are overreacting? Yeah, think I do." Robin said.

"You deliberately went behind my back Robin" "Well I wouldn't say deliberately-" Robin was going to continue that sentence but one look from Batman said it all.

Batman took off his mask, becoming Bruce Wayne, and looked directly at Robin"You lied to me how am I supposed to trust you when you go behind my back and do this."

Robin took off his mask as well saying " Well we decided to take action into put own hands."

"What was your goal in all this? To become a group like the Justice League?" Bruce said. "Yes, we became a team, and we did go behind your back. But I wouldn't do it unless I had a good reason." Dick said.

"That still does not tell me why you did this Dick. Im very disappointed in you." That made Dick's heart sink. He never wanted Bruce to be disappointed in him, nor did he ever want to betray him.

"Im going on patrol, you go to bed we will continue this conversation in the morning." Batman said. "Really, now Im benched for the night?"

"How can I trust you after this whole mess you and your team caused Robin?" Batman then walked into the Batmobile and drove off.

"Im sure he was just upset Master Dick, you know Master Bruce would trust you with his life." Alfred said as he brought down a tray of tea.

"Yeah, but I just want him to trust me." Dick said as he went toward the elevator.

"Trust is something that you earn Master Dick, never take it for granted. Alfred said as he was dusting.

"Your right Alfred, I just hope i can earn it back." "You will."

He said his goodnight and went off to bed.

"Robin, it is time for plan B." said Superboy into Robins com link.

Dick kept pacing his bedroom wondering if he should still go along with the plan. Deciding it was the only option he had, he pulled out his spare Robin suit and got changed.

Robin then snuk out the window of the Wayne Manor and into the garage. Looking at the keys in his hand he said "Man Bruce is gonna kill me." He then jumped on the Harley and rode away.

Standing in front of the building Robin hoped this would go well.

Then in Robin's com link came Aqualad's voice "All team in position, we enter Cadmus tonight."


End file.
